


A Peacock can change her Feather's

by Vitlium



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Kwami Swap, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitlium/pseuds/Vitlium
Summary: What if Marinette never became Ladybug, what if she met her kwami when she was eight years old, what if this kwami was Duusu of the peacock miraculous how would things differ with Duusu on the side of good of a Marinette who has known about kwami's since childhood? Of a Marinette who grew up much more confident in herself when compaired to her ladybug counterpart.With Ladybug and Chat Noir rising into action how will that fight against Hawkmothh shift with a peacock on their side?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Beginning's Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This an idea I've always wanted to play with after all the kwami swap stories I've read

They say fate is a fickle mistress who's choices are often questionable and unknown, at times it seemed it worked against you for why would life want you to suffer so and loose all you care for? 

But then there are other's who get what they want and find themselves privileged beyond belief. 

Well fate was fickle and didn't always stay the same for destiny was not set in stone, a story could be told in many different ways that was true for this one. 

For in one a man would use the negative emotions of the innocent in his pursuit for the wish to bring back a loved one, a girl in spots and a cat in black were what stood against him that was how the story was best known. 

But not here, not like this, there would still be a spotted heroine, a black cat, a cursed butterfly but there would also be a change, the butterfly no longer had his ally in the blue bird for the bird would have been lost the day he lost his love. 

The same story told but yet not like it was known. 

And what a story it would be.   
.  
.  
.

Eight year old Marinette Dupain-Cheng was a ball of laughter and excitement as she dragged her best friend's Nino and Kim to the television, her parent's had gotten her a new game called Mecha Strike for her birthday and naturally the sweet yet slightly competitive little girl was quick to challenge her two friends. 

Kim was always naturally competitive and eagerly accepted the challenge while Nino decided he would play winner as he knew how these two could get around video game's. 

Sabine and Tom Dupain-Cheng both watched the children enjoy themselves as despite the guest list for their daughter's birthday party being just two, they could take happiness in her playing with her two closes friends as the three had practically grown up together due to many circumstances that led Sabine to befriend their mother's during their pregnancy's

Walking off to let the children enjoy themselves the two parent's decided to clean up some of the mess that was left on the table while the children were distracted, while cutting the rest of the left over birthday cake for the boy's to take home to their families Sabine noticed an unopened gift on the counter and then remembered why it was still there. 

Her mother had sent a gift for Marinette's birthday, seeing as her side of the family was in China they didn't get to see eachother often the last time they had visited was a few week's after Marinette had been born and then three year's ago on her fifth birthday. 

Whatever she had sent Marinette would be sure to love it, the older woman had caught onto her daughter's love for making thing's and often sent her materials to make fake jewelry and other items. 

The next two hour's were spent cleaning and then watching Marinette and Kim getting into a tie an roping poor Nino to chose who had won, the boy didn't seem to know who to choose as he didn't want to disappoint either of his friend's. 

Noticing the time it was around five in the evening it would soon be time for the boy's to go home. 

"Okay kid's I know your having fun, but it's time for Nino and Kim to go home" Tom's voice made all three children look up as Marinette and Kim groaned at ending with a tie, no doubt they would have a rematch later in the week while Nino just looked relieved. 

Choosing between his two friends never ended well as he'd either end up with an annoyed Kim or a pouting Marinette, neither was something the quiet boy liked to deal with. 

"Can't we stay a little longer" Kim tried to convince the adult's. 

"Yeah, can't they" Marinette tried her puppy dog eye's on her father. 

The man just chuckled at their antics as he shook his head making Kim sulk but agree as he said his goodbyes to Marinette who hugged him and Nino bye telling them they'd see eachother the next day for their play date. 

Both boy's were then led away Sabine giving them some of the left over cake to take home with them as the two thanked her before following Tom. 

Marinette was turning off her game as her mother walked up to her gift in hand. 

"Marinette dear, it seems we forgot one present it's from your nai nai" the minute those word's left her lips the small girl's attention was on her and the gift. 

"Really!" Marinette loved her grandmother's on both side's of her family having gotten a jacket from her grandma Gina already, she couldn't wait to see what her nai nai had gotten her. 

Chuckling at her daughter's excitement the two sat on the couch as Marinette carefully opened her gift making sure not to completely wreck the wrapping paper as maybe she could use it later. 

Under the decorative paper was a wooden box the size of her music box that had a peacock carved into the wood, at first she thought it was another music box but when she opened it Marinette squealed in excitement. 

Inside were small beads and fake jewelry perfect for crafts as there were even two hair sticks inside the wood being painted black and the tops being decorated with blue beads ending with a blue feather. 

"These are beautiful your nai nai really does spoil you" Sabine teased her daughter who currently had the two hair sticks in her hands examining them the way only a curious eight year old could. 

Smiling the woman looked down at the contents inside the box as she noticed something else that was blue, taking it out she saw it was a blue brooch in the shape of a peacock's tail with magenta jewels embedded into it. 

Compaired to the other trinkets it looked a bit more on the expensive side as something about the brooch seemed odd. 

Marinette soon brought her out of her musings.

"Do you want the brooch maman, I already have nai nai's hair sticks" the little girl smiled up at her mother the hair accessories near her pigtails as if to show. 

Sabine smiled at her sweet daughter but shook her head" thats sweet Marinette but this is your gift and this brooch would look much lovelier on you" she put the blue brooch against her daughter's hair, the two of them giggling at their fun as the girl put the wooden sticks back in the box and took hold of the brooch. 

Just like Sabine the girl felt their was something off about the brooch as she turned it around noticing how shiny it was, actually it looked like it was beginning to glow. 

It took both bluenette's a moment to realize the brooch was starting to glow as a light suddenly began to float off the brooch, Sabine quickly pulled Marinette next to her as neither noticed the colorful brooch turn into a much more unassuming pale blue color. 

Both watched the blue orb of light as Sabine was wary while Marinette watched in awe wondering if this was a magic brooch or something? She didn't know how right that guess was. 

The light from the orb soon died down as instead in its place was a small being that could fit in the palm of Sabine's hand, the two noticed it was mostly blue with three blue feathers on its head and a peacocks tail as it slowly unfurled itself stretching tiny limb's and yawning quite cutely; soon it's eye's opened they a dark pink surrounded by a black scylera. 

Everything was still for a moment as the three in the room looked at eachother before" Its a fairy!" 

That snapped Sabine out of her shock of the tiny being as Marinette was already trying to wiggle out of her arm's to try and get closer to the now dubbed fairy, the blue being just smiled at them and gave off a girly giggle as it/she flew closer floating near their faces. 

"I'm not a fairy I'm a Kwami, you can call me Duusu my chick I'm so excited to meet you!" The newly named Duusu quickly flew away into the open air doing many flips and twist in the air from her excitement. 

"Duusu? Kwami?" Sabine questioned loosening her grip on her daughter as the small being didn't come off as dangerous. 

The word Kwami was foreign to her as while as a girl she had grown up with many folk tales that were common in China, the word kwami had never been one of those as she was still trying to process what this being could be as it didn't seem to be malevolent. 

Maybe it was like those stories her mother told her as a girl of magic box's that held playful spirit's who befriended children, but Sabine could see Duusu unlike the stories in which only the children could see them which led to the concept of imaginary friends. 

Shaking her head trying not to overthink something that shouldn't exist she saw Duusu had landed on Marinette's head her daughter trying to see her but of course the angle was awkward and she couldn't so Duusu herself leaned her small head down to Marinette's own face. 

"Your such a pretty fairy, maman can we keep her please" she didn't want to give up the fairy that came in the box, even if fairy's weren't suppose to exist but Duusu just proved that wrong she couldn't wait to tell Nino and Kim. 

Especially Kim because he was the one who told her fairies weren't real! 

Before Sabine could respond Duusu did with a giggle" I told you I'm a kwami not a fairy but thanks! I think your pretty too, a cute hatchling!" That ended with another playful giggle as it seemed Duusu was rather energetic. 

"If you don't mind me asking what is a kwami" the logical side of Sabine's adult brain was yelling that this just couldn't be real, but the more open minded curious part of her wanted to know what this being was. 

Duusu put a paw to what passed as her chin and stuck out a tiny tongue in thought" well their's different ways to explain that but I guess the simplest way would be a kwami is a tiny god, I have power's connected to the soul!" She smiled at her simple explanation that only left Sabine in some shock and Marinette just tilting her head. 

"You don't look a god you look like a fairy" Marinette insisted as Duusu just smiled at her. 

"Well since your such a nice chick you can call me a fairy then" the little girl gave a cheer at that, as Duusu once again began to float in the air. 

"I'm sorry but a god?" While all culture's had their own god's Sabine had never seen one in literature or artwork that even came close to Duusu. 

"In a sense yes, see that brooch is called a miraculous its what binds me to this plane and what allows humans to use my power's" the blue kwami explained" a very long time ago me and my friends couldn't interact with humans or this world but a mage was able to place our power into jewels to allow us to appear here, we've been used to help out humanity in its time of need though greedy people have come after us as well" 

Both mother and daughter nodded at Duusu's word's the older woman more curious about Duusu's origins while all Marinette had heard.

"There's more of you? Are they all as pretty as you!? Are they birds oh or cats!?" Marinette started to name off different animal's as Duusu flew around her head excitedly. 

"Yes, theirs many of us! And their is a cat his names Plagg he's the kwami of destruction!" Duusu awnsered Marinette's questions with the same enthusiasm as the girl. 

At that description Sabine once again asked more questions. 

The next hour being spent with Duusu talking about her origins and awnsering any questions the two had about her, Tom eventually ended up walking in on their conversation with the tiny being and they had to reexplain a few thing's. 

By that time it was Marinette's bedtime the girl having to be carried to bed as she wanted to play with Duusu, her parent's promised her she could in the morning as eventually the girl had fallen asleep Marinette's new presents along with the box being placed in her room while the brooch was on her desk. 

"Now Duusu, you were telling us about guardians" Sabine said as she and Tom went back to the living room to finish their conversation with the tiny goddess, Duusu had admitted that while kwami's are genderless they chose the pronouns that they liked and Duusu preferred to be called a she. 

"Yes, the guardians were the one's who protected the miraculous I was part of the one that held seven of the most powerful miraculous along with the zodiac! Something happened causing the order to fall and my brooch was lost leaving me alone for decades, eventually a nice old woman found me and put me in the box that ended with me here!" Duusu explained cheerfully, as that woman had to have been Sabine's mother she probably hadn't even known about Duusu. 

Both parent's looked at eachother as they thought about what they were going to do with Duusu, getting rid of her wasn't even an option the poor thing had already been through so much and Marinette was already attached but Duusu had explained her power had a purpose in the world and was to only be used during time's of danger which thankfully there weren't any huge catastrophic dangers at the moment. 

"Duusu, I know you said your brooch allows someone to use your power's but since their's no danger it wouldn't harm you if they weren't used would they?" Sabine asked the kwami who shook her head. 

"Not at all, usually my miraculous is put away for safe keeping like the rest of my brother's and sister's until I'm needed, but I've spent time with holder's even after the danger has passed until they could give me to a gaurdian but since that's not possible I'm fine being as I am" Duusu smiled, as long as she got to know her new flock and be able to see the world again she was happy. 

She had been lost for so long and when she felt that spark when Marinette touched her brooch, she knew she had found her chosen even if she was still young after all this must have happened for a reason and she'd wait for when her time of need came. 

"If something ever did happen where you would have to be used, would it need to be Marinette" Tom didn't like the idea of his baby girl ever getting herself in danger and while Duusu looked harmless what she had told them disproved that. 

"Well you two could wear my brooch and use my power as well but if Marinette chose to then yes, though I would hope danger that bad never happens or if it does its when she's much older she's only a hatchling not yet ready to spread her feather's" Her new chosen was far to young and while she could learn to use her power's she'd rather wait until the girl was a little older before they began any practice at least until she was twelve or what passed as a teen in this century. 

She saw both parents breath a sigh of relief but still had a worried look in their eye's, she didn't fault them parent's were protective of their offspring it was only natural. 

Eventually both elder Dupain-Cheng's decided to retire for the night drained from the earlier party and of the meeting with Duusu, both hoped the day would never come when Duusu's power would be needed but both had a feeling that wish wouldn't stay true. 

Duusu herself flew up to Marinette's room settling on the sleeping girl's head just happy with the knowledge that she was active again. 

These people seemed nice, very nice, she would do everything she could to protect them and she also hoped nothing would happen that would require her power. 

Unfortunately the universe just didn't work like that. 


	2. Beginning's part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much dialog mostly exposition, the next chapter will be the beginning of our story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always imagined Nino was a bit quiet as a kid and grew out of his shell as he got older

It had been six year's since Duusu had come into Marinette's life and alot had changed since then. 

Duusu could still remember how the day after she had been awakened for the first time in decades had been, Marinette had been incredibly excited wanting to play with her and she indulged the girl in fun game's as she mentioned wanting to show Duusu to her friend's. 

The blue kwami had to explain that wasn't possible as kwami's had to be kept secret incase bad guy's tried to come after them, Marinette had said they were her friends and she hated lying to her friends but Duusu then said that it wasn't really lying as they didn't know about her. 

That it would be safer if her friends didn't know about her as she explained as best she could to the little girl that Duusu could be in danger if bad people found out about her. 

That quickly convinced Marinette to keep her a secret as she didn't want anything to happen to her new fairy friend, Duusu had just giggled and mentioned that could they get some breakfast she hadn't had a good snack in ages. 

At that Marinette had gently grabbed her from where she floated and took her downstairs to the kitchen saying a quick good morning to her parents as she asked Duusu what she wanted to eat, the kwami mentioned she loved cotton candy but anything sweet was fine with her. 

Which lead to Marinette asking her father if they still had any chocolate macaroons. 

The desserts were some of the best Duusu had ever had! 

After that Marinette had mentioned she was going to play with her friends today but she didn't want to leave Duusu.

The little kwami said she could go along she'd just hide in any pockets Marinette's clothing had or a bag! She'd just have to take her brooch with her. 

She watched as the little girl got ready noticing she was fumbling with her hair trying to put it in a braid instead of pigtails but she was failing at it. 

Duusu flew down to the kitchen and informed Marinette's mother about her daughter's hair situation as the older woman smiled and thanked her, going through the walls again she flew into the room watching as the woman braided her daughter's hair Marinette grabbing her brooch as she clipped it near her braid the pale blue complimenting her dark hair. 

"Oh you look adorable!" Duusu had cheered in her usual excitement. 

The day was spent hiding in Marinette's backpack which had sketchbooks, pens, pencils, the little girl must really love to draw or maybe even create things. 

A trait she commonly saw in Tikki's chosen but her own also tended to be artistic too. 

She was able to see who Marinette's friends were a shy dark skinned boy who seemed to like music and a taller boy who was very energetic he reminded her of Xuppu if she was honest, he was pretty silly and very competitive as Marinette was a rather stubborn chick but she watched from the safety of the pink backpack as did the other boy Nino she believed Marinette had called him. 

He reminded her of a turtle he stayed out of the boy Kim's boasting about how he was the fasted between the three of them while Marinette counter than he wasn't, instead choosing to watch the events an when Kim and Marinette tried to drag him into their conversation he changed the subject defusing the rising argument by mentioning that it was lunch time. 

Yes, he'd make a good turtle. 

Life was spent this way as the year's began to go by. 

Where Marinette went Duusu did and she found one person she couldn't stand a little bully who fancied herself the queen bee called Chloé Bourgeois, she was alway's trying to put down her chick by saying awful things to her but luckily Nino and Kim were at her side neither boy liked the girl and she had Duusu herself and her parents to vent to. 

Duusu found it repulsive that the school would not expel that little wasp as all she did was sting everyone around her, though as time went by and Duusu began to learn more about Chloé mostly through Marinette and some of her own spying she figured out why the girl always hurt everyone.

She was lonely, one parent was absent and the other was busy with his own wants so he would just give his child everything except what she really needed, Duusu could recognize jealousy a mile away because of this she alway's encourage Marinette to keep her head up that Chloé was nothing but a lonely girl who instead of trying to make friends decided to just hurt other's. 

Her chick was far to kind as when Duusu told her what she had learned Marinette stopped reacting to Chloé's bullying and instead tried to speak to the girl, it didn't go well for months but eventually Marinette's indifference to the girl's bullying had caused the eleven year old to basically have a slight breakdown of her chosen thinking she was better than Chloé. 

It was the first time Marinette and Duusu had ever seen any vulnerability from Chloé, it had ended up with the bluenette awkwardly comforting her as when the tears stopped the blonde reverted to her usual way of acting like nothing happened and she ran off in a huff. 

Things were different after that as Chloé would still throw her usual insults at people but with Marinette they were more or less half hearted, her chick took this as improvement as she was so proud of her! She didn't have to care about Chloé's feelings nor even try and befriend her she could have shunned her like everyone else does but she didn't. 

A truce seemed to fall over them and by the time they were twelve Chloé seemed to tolerate Marinette's presence even if she acted like she hated it, a new friend had also joined the flock that year as well a girl named Sabrina she was rather timid and meek something Marinette had understood all to well and extended the olive branch of friendship. 

Sabrina actually seemed to be a good balance for Marinette and Chloé as she seemed to hold Chloé in high regard which fed the blonde's ego, but Marinette balanced out with her not letting her former bully take advantage of the redhead who was a people pleaser. 

This would sometimes lead to arguments but they weren't as heated as they had been in the past. 

Around this time Duusu had sat down with Marinette's parents to bring up the possibility of beginning to train Marinette in using her power's, something had begun to bother Duusu she didn't know if it was her power's but something in the air it felt off like something was coming, something dangerous. 

She hadn't known that Marinette was listening in on them by complete accident as before anything could be said she was already asking her parents to say yes, that she was old enough now for Duusu to start teaching her about her abilities. 

Sabine and Tom said they would talk about it before any decision was made. 

Duusu agreed to that as did Marinette as the girl questioned her kwami about what would training be like and about what her costume might look like Duusu having told her that she'd be getting her own suit when she transformed. 

Duusu explained no two holder's had the same costume that everyone's was unique and that she'd also need to chose a name, something creative which she knew Marinette was the girl's designs covering the walls as Duusu was very happy to see how creative her chick was; she even made her some tiny clothing the magenta scarf she currently wore being her favorite since it was the first piece of clothing Marinette had ever made. 

Marinette's parents came up into her room later that evening she was working on another desgin for art class as Duusu put in her own input, being old as time itself meant she had seen many styles of clothing so she was only to happy to help. 

She was the first to notice the two adults as she gently prodded Marinette to get her out of the zone as she called it, when Marinette only focused on her work so intensely everything else disappeared. 

The conversation wasn't as bad as either had feared as while both were worried about their daughter getting hurt and wanted to just take the brooch from their daughter they'd never do that, as the idea of her being completely unprepared in life in case anything did happen in the future outweighed the first fear as at least then Duusu could keep her safe by showing her what to do. 

Marinette had hugged her parents as Duusu flew around excitedly though there were some conditions, no training where anyone could see them as Paris wasn't ready for a superhero yet which Duusu agreed to deciding that she'd train Marinette during the evenings and some of the night but not to late on weekdays as the girl still had school. 

Another requirement was not to try and fight crime as Duusu had mentioned her powers while they could help with petty criminals were more about the big picture, a true evil that affected everything so no hearing about a peacock themed vigilante. 

And last was just to stay safe and if something ever did happen to just make sure she didn't get hurt, at this Duusu promised that she'd never let anything happen to Marinette after all if they could get Chloé to tolerate Marinette keeping her safe would be much easier. 

Duusu could tell her chick's parents still didn't want her to do this but they seemed to understand, Duusu was here for a reason it was one of the downsides of being an adult which was why many holder's were chosen young when being a hero was more about excitement than what if scenarios. 

Deciding that they should at least transform for the first time Duusu asked that Marinette's parent's stay as to show them the process. 

Duusu looked at Marinette a matching smile on their faces" to transform you have to say Fan Spread their's two ways to turn back you use my ability Oracle Eye which let's you see three moves into the future but once used you have five minutes before you transform back or you say Fan Close to transform back" the kwami finished her explanation of her abilities. 

Marinette nodded as she touched the brooch that was permanently attached her braid which had became her commonly used hairstyle as she took a breath. 

"Duusu, Fan Spread!" 

She and her parents watched in surprise as Duusu was sucked into the miraculous as it gained its old bright blue and magenta coloring again, but that wasn't all as to Marinette it felt like a gently breeze was going over her body as it quickly stopped as fast as it started as she looked herself over noticing her parent's were also now looking at her in surprise. 

Turning to her full body mirror she liked what she saw as she wore a long royal blue coat that started at her neck covered her all the way to her waist and fell to her knees where the coat tails instead looked like peacock feathers, it could almost be mistaken for a dress as her arm's and legs faded away from blue turning into green instead as a golden sash was tied around her waist with what looked like a fan made of peacock feather's was attached to her hip.

Her face was now covered in a mask that was blue on top and ombre halfway to green on the bottom, over her eye's a golden pattern similar to thick winged eye liner lined her eye's around the mask with feathers similar to Duusu's being attached to the top of her mask; her eye's had also changed color while they were still blue they seemed brighter though that might be due to her scelera turning black. 

The last change was her hair it was no longer in its signature braid and instead was styled in soft curls and waves reminiscent of how women styled their hair in the 1950's, a barret that looked like a peacock feather was now attached to the side of her head being held in place by the peacock miraculous. 

"Whoa, this feels weird but good weird" Marinette looked at her parent's who just gave her reassuring smiles. 

"You look beautiful Marinette" Sabine spoke up first as the costume really did fit her daughter as if it was made for her. 

"Everything feel alright, it didn't hurt?" Tom always protective of his daughter asked as Marinette giggled. 

"No Papa, it actually felt nice like a warm breeze" she felt strong, stronger than ever and felt the need to want to try out her new power's but right now it was just trying out transforming for the first time. 

She wondered what Oracle Eye was like but since she didn't know it would be better to just say the word's Duusu told her to, though this outfit was just filling her with some new ideas for some future projects. 

"Okay Duusu, Fan Close!" In a flash of blue green light the costume disappeared leaving Marinette back in her normal clothing as the miraculous was now back to its hidden state. 

Duusu was also now back flying around the head's of the three people in Marinette's room in excitement" oh that was wonderful! I knew you'd make a beautiful peacock!" The kwami smiled as she had seen the costume and it was beautiful. 

Marinette just laughed at her kwami's excitement as from then on Duusu began to teach her how to use her power's, when she was transformed Duusu couldn't talk to her but she could give her an idea of what to do and while she was scared of trying to jump onto rooftops at night at first she soon began to enjoy it. 

She found her new abilities gave her extra strength, endurance, durability and it even helped her with her clumsiness as Duusu had once mentioned peacock's were graceful and Marinette knew she was anything but. 

Duusu just encouraged her that she could only get more graceful for here! She had been right while she was detransformed she would sometimes still trip over her own feet but was also begining to become more confident in her superhero skin. 

Learning to use her fan was harder as she found out it could separate from a fan and into individual blades, it could also be thrown like a boomerang it took a few cuts before she began to catch it from the harmless side as thankfully no one ever caught Marinette practicing. 

Duusu was very proud of how her chick was developing and even had her practice Oracle Eye which took some time to get used to, being able to see three things that could possibly happen in the future but have no guarantee it would happen made it as convenient as it was inconvenient. 

Unknown to either Marinette or Duusu a certain turtle had felt their first transformation and while knowing she was being used for good was trying to track her down with little results. 

Like before time went past and soon Marinette was fourteen the time she spent practicing had paid off, as she could now control her fan effortlessly and while she still had toruble with the throwing knives she was much better than when she started out. 

Duusu was proud to say that while they weren't completely ready as a real fight would be completely different, this training was enough and it wasn't like they were just going to randomly stop. 

She just didn't expect returning to school would also mean seeing two miraculous besides her own in action along with a third that had caused Duusu to cry, as there was only one kwami she knew who had that power.   
  
Marinette still remembered that first day back to school, that would be the catalyst that started everything. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well theirs the first chapter the second will be more narrative than dialog as this is more or less the beginning of the story that explains what happens before main story, Duusu is a bit more calm here due to changed circumstances but shes still hyper 
> 
> In this AU fairies in myth began because of kids accidentally seeing kwami's


End file.
